Short Story About Us
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Aku yang terpesona oleh mu. Aku yang terjerat oleh mu. Hanya bisa mengenang di tempat dirimu selalu menghabiskan waktu. Sampai sekarang perasaan ini belum berubah, apakah nanti kita dapat bertemu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**Short Story About Us**

**By: Kuminosuki**

**Romance**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita Ultimate milik Author.**

* * *

Summary:

Aku terus mengingat dirimu yang selalu membaca buku, terduduk nyaman di atas sebuah bangku taman. Aku tidak dapat berpaling dari pesonamu. Kau tahu? Kau sudah memikatku, walau aku tak pernah mendengar suara mu.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kembali ku tatap butiran-butiran air yang menetes dari lembar-lembar daun yang basah. Lembabnya udara mengantarkan ku mengingat suasana yang familiar. Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, yang memilih berlindung di dalam tempat yang nyaman dan hangat, aku… lebih menikmati basahnya udara dan hembusan dingin angin.

Kaki ku kembali melangkah. Menapaki jalan taman yang selalu ku lewati setiap aku berangkat maupun pulang bekerja. Jalan taman yang cukup sepi dan kental dengan suasana romantis. Saat ini musim gugur, karena itu banyak daun-daun yang berserakan. Namun itulah salah satu daya tariknya.

Tanpa sadar aku selalu berhenti di sini. Di tengah-tengah dua bangku taman yang saling berhadapan. Aku tersenyum miris. Selalu begini, pikirku. Aku melirik bangku yang berada di sebelah kiriku, dan perlahan, aku mulai melangkah miring, menduduki bangku taman yang satunya. Pandangan mataku lurus menatap bangku taman yang ada di seberang ku. Mengenang kenangan, dimana dulu ada seseorang yang selalu duduk disana.

Mataku menatap rindu. Sangat rindu. Dulu, aku duduk persis di posisi ku sekarang, diam-diam selalu mencuri pandang pada sosoknya yang selalu duduk disana sambil membaca buku. Bibirku selalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, saat aku berhasil melihat wajahnya. Terkadang aku sengaja membawa minuman soda dan sandwich serta majalah, sekedar untuk berlama-lama disana.

Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya, karena kami selalu berhadapan dalam diam. Dia sibuk membaca bukunya dan aku sibuk memperhatikannya. Senyumnya sungguh manis di kala itu. Aku tahu dia memang sangat memukau, bahkan dia pun dapat menarik perhatian ku pada pandangan pertama.

Aku merindukannya. Jika boleh jujur, aku menyesal tidak mengajaknya berkenalan masa itu. Aku terlalu ragu dan malu. Aku takut dia akan memandang ku aneh dan tidak akan datang lagi jika tahu aku selalu memperhatikannya disana.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, aku sering memperhatikan lingkungan ku, berpikir akan melihat sosoknya yang tak sengaja akan kulihat. Aku tersenyum, angan-angan yang bodoh, tapi aku menyukainya.

Ah..bahkan setelah lewat lima tahun pun, perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah. Setiap kali mengingatnya, perih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku bahkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika hanya karena alasan aku takut tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku takut, jika aku pergi dari kota kecil ini, kesempatan ku untuk bertemu dengannya semakin kecil. Walau dari pemikiran paling dalam, mungkin saja dia telah pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Benar, mungkin saja begitu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, terlebih tempat dimana kenangan tentangnya sangat banyak.

.

.

"Ah, Naruto?"

Aku menoleh, saat suara yang familiar terdengar menyapaku. Dia, Sakura namanya. Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink itu adalah salah seorang teman kerja ku. Wanita hebat yang penuh dengan semangat dan ide-ide cemerlang, tapi semua itu akan menghilang jika dia sudah berhadapan dengan bos kami, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi kita bertemu disini. Sedang apa, hm? Kau tahu, aku sudah memperhatikan mu sejak ku lihat kau masuk ke dalam taman ini. Dan kau bertampang aneh, kadang senyum, kadang muram. Seperti orang gila saja." ujarnya seraya mengambil tempat di samping ku.

Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu menggeleng. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menceritakan apapun pada wanita ini.

"Kau ini..selalu saja begitu. Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritalah, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah apapun kok."

"Lalu? Kalau kau tidak punya masalah, kenapa kau selalu terlihat melamun? Okey, aku tahu kalau kita tidak terlalu dekat, dan lagipula kita baru menjadi rekan kerja setahun ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga kita ini teman 'kan?"

Aku kembali melemparkan senyum kepada wanita cantik itu.

"Well, Aku senang jika kau perhatian pada teman mu ini, Sakura-chan. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak punya masalah yang serius."

Sakura menunjukkan raut tak suka. "Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak mau kau membenci ku nanti." akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Hari sudah mau gelap, kau tidak pulang?" ucapnya sambil berdiri.

Aku membuang nafas sebelum ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Ini bukan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku kembali menatap bangku taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang dirinya. Dia yang mengurungku dalam pesonanya akan terus membuatku gila. Aku akan kembali lagi, esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi, di waktu yang sama. Mengenang, bermimpi. Hingga suatu hari, sosok itu akan kembali mengisi tempat kosong itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima Kasih**

Haloo-haloo.. Kuminosuki datang menyuguhkan cerita kedua. Mian untuk ceritanya yang mungkin gak jelas. Hehehe.. maklum.

Oh iya, maaf juga jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, mungkin Kuminosuki lagi error, jadi suka salah.

Silahkan bagi Reader yang mau memberi Kritik dan Saran.

Kuminosuki gak akan banyak chuap-chuap kok. hehehe

sampai jumpa Chap depan.

Malang, Jawa Timur.

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Story About Us**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Romance**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Kenangan yang selalu menyertaiku tidak pernah aku lupakan, dan semakin lama, rasa cintaku padamu semakin besar. Apakah akan ada lagi pertemuan diantara kita?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dahan-dahan perlahan bergerak, menyesuaikan irama bersama hembusan sang angin. Burung-burung gereja pun ambil peran dalam menyelaraskan suasana, menciptakan melodi-melodi indah yang menentramkan jiwa para pendengarnya. Gesekan daun-daun yang berjatuhan, menemani setiap langkah kakiku.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit yang sedikit tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang menguning. Langit begitu cerah tanpa awan, namun angin musim gugur selalu siap memberikan kesejukan pada tiap makhluk yang di lewatinya. Aku kembali berjalan, menapaki jalan taman yang begitu lenggang, sepi. Ketentraman menyelimuti seluruh pelosok tempat ini. Taman yang cukup jarang di lewati oleh orang-orang, kecuali di akhir pekan, namun itu pun tidak seberapa.

Taman ini memang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk menyembunyikan orang-orang yang mencari kesendirian. Orang-orang sepertiku.

Aku tidak perlu berpikir kemana aku akan pergi, karena setiap inci tubuku, sel-sel sarafku, dan setiap hentakan jantungku, akan menuntunku ke tempat itu. Kaki ku melangkah dengan ringan dan tanpa beban, mengantarku berkunjung ke tempat yang memang sudah setiap hari aku kunjungi, terhitung sejak lima tahun lalu.

Dua buah bangku taman yang saling berhadapan, di pisahkan oleh jalan setapak, berhias guguran dedaunan kemerahan yang jatuh. Seperti biasa, aku mendudukkan diriku di tempat yang biasa aku duduki. Entah mengapa, dengan seenaknya, aku menganggap bahwa tempat ini adalah milikku.

Aku memasang earphone ke telingaku, dan alunan musik lembut pun terdengar. Iris biru yang diturunkan oleh Ayah kepadaku menatap lurus bangku taman yang berada di seberang. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa membayangkannya. Rasa ini tidak pernah berubah.

Perlahan, memori tentangnya berputar di otak ku. Tanpa bisa ku cegah, memori-memori itu terus muncul dan membuatku merona.

Hari itu, aku masih ingat dengan jelas, saat aku membolos dari kelas tambahan, hanya untuk melihat sosoknya yang tengah duduk membaca buku di sana. Aku bahkan datang sebelum dirinya, menunggu dengan sabar hingga sosok yang aku kagumi itu muncul. Berjalan pelan.

Aku hampir tertawa, saat melihat tubuh kecilnya yang dilapisi jaket tebal berwarna merah, belum lagi syal coklat yang melingkar di lehernya dan topi rajutan yang membungkus kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambut merahnya mengintip dari balik topi, sedikit menghias wajahnya. Saat itu udara memang dingin, tapi tidak membuat seseorang harus memakai pakaian setebal itu.

Seperti biasa, dia akan duduk di seberang sana, membuka tas selempang miliknya lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul biru, sebuah novel best seller tentang motivasi hidup sepertinya. Dan setelah itu, dia akan tenggelam bersama dunianya, sampai tak ada waktu untuk menyadari kehadiranku disini.

Lantunan melodi lembut yang ku dengar terus berlanjut. Perlahan, ku buka tas selempang milikku, dan mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul biru yang akan menjadi buku bacaanku kali ini. Buku novel best seller tentang motivasi hidup, buku berjudul sama dengan buku yang dibaca oleh dirinya.

.

.

.

"Naruto, apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Ayah saat aku mengutarakan pendapatku untuk menetap di kota ini, sendiri.

"Kau bahkan menolak untuk pindah, jika masalah pekerjaan, aku dan Ayah bisa memindahkanmu ke perusahaan pusat. Gaji disana lebih tinggi di bandingkan dengan perusahaan cabang disini." Aniki pun ikut mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku suka disini, dan aku tidak masalah dengan pekerjaanku. Aku sudah merasa cukup."

Ayah menghela nafas. Keluarga ku memang berencana untuk pindah ke Ibukota, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menetap di Konoha. Biarpun kota ini kalah saing dengan Ibukota, tapi kota ini adalah kota kelahiranku, dan aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak pergi dari kota ini.

"Baiklah, Ayah tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, Ayah akan menghormati keputusan mu."

"Terima kasih Ayah."

Aku tidak bisa pergi, walau nanti aku akan kesepian tanpa kehadiran keluarga ku di sini. Memang, tidak seharusnya aku terus terperangkap pada dunia khayal dan mimpi-mimpi ku tentang dirinya. Namun hati ini terus menolak. Menolak untuk melupakan. Menolak untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dan ingatan tentang dirinya, memaksaku untuk berdiam disini.

Apakah tindakan ku ini salah?

Mungkin.

Apakah seharusnya aku melupakannya? Mengambil jalan yang baru dan meninggalkan semuanya?

Cinta pertama ku dan kenangan tentangnya?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloo.. Halooo

Kuminosuki balik lagi. Ahahaha... pasti pada kesal karena chapternya pendek-pendek ya?

Gomen.. gomen.

Itu memang sengaja. Namanya juga Short Story, ya pendek-pendek.

Osh, Waktunya untuk membalas review teman-teman:

**pingki954** : Iya kawan, pasti NaruGaa :)

**uzunaru** : Ini Naruto kawan, maaf ya.. :)

**Moncell** : Kurang panjang? Hehehe... Maaf ya kawan, Chapternya memang pendek-pendek. Terima kasih ya, aku nggak nyangka kalau dikau suka :) Hem..memangnya Gaara kelihatan misterius? Hohoho.. ya sudah, ini dah update Chapter 2, semoga dikau suka ne..

**MonoKumaT** : Ayank! Hahaha.. Short Story About Us memang cerita berseri, walau pendek-pendek. Coz, kan aku ambilnya dari Cerita Original One Shoot milikku yang judulnya Autumn Boy. Tapi banyak rubahan, karena aku nyamain dengan peran Naruto dan Gaara. Kalau yang di SSAU ini memang mereka masih pada muda, dan alurnya maju. Sedangkan kalau yang di versi aslinya, alurnya maju mundur, karena pemerannya sudah berumur 40-an. Jadi ganti-ganti, menceritakan masa sekarangnya mereka (yang udah pada tua) dan masa lalu mereka (yg masih muda-muda) hehe.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk para Reader yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca fanfic Kuminosuki sampai habis. Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengejaan atau salah tulis, mungkin Kuminosuki lagi error, makanya suka salah. Hehehe..

Yap, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan. Kuminosuki nggak bisa nentuin kapan updatenya, tapi pasti update kok. Walau sebentar lagi Kuminosuki bakal sibuk dengan segala hal berbau KKN dan PPL. Ahahaha... Maklum, Mahasiswa tua.

Malang, Jawa Timur.

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


End file.
